Colonel Clary
Colonel Clary was a member of the Long Patrol of the foot'n fur rangers under the command of Rawnblade Widestripe. The Colonel's true family name was Meadowclary but was commonly shortened to Clary. He was the companion of Brigadier Thyme and Hon Rosie. Together, the hares formed a team of expert rangers and trackers who regularly patrolled the region around Mossflower Woods and assisted the residents of Redwall Abbey. Personality As the senior member of the patrol, Colonel Clary acted as both leader and advisor for his younger teammates. Very wise and experienced, both in battle and in negotiations, Clary knew when to act forcefully against his enemies, and when to strike deals with Pakatugg Treefleet, a moody and quarrelsome squirrel who occasionally assisted the patrol with his knowledge of the land. His fatherly and diplomatic approach allowed him to quickly earn the trust of Mariel Gullwhacker and convince her to go to Redwall Abbey. Colonel Clary, like his partner Thyme, had well furnished whiskers and an excellent appetite. He was also very good natured and enjoyed joking and playing pranks with his friends and his enemies. Clary's apparent lighthearted demeanor however, concealed great determination and courage. The colonel was known for his ability to joke and make light of his injuries, even while in great pain. Clary could also display seriousness when the situation required it. As a respected expert in the special skill of longbow archery, Colonel held a masterful demonstration to educate the Abbey dwellers in the use of that particular bow. His authority, command of battlefield tactics, and sound military judgement allowed him to save many creatures and protect them effectively. Clary was also a wonderful voice imitator, and used this skill to confuse his enemies. Colonel Clary, as all members of the Long Patrol, was particularly devoted to Rawnblade, the current Badger Lord of Salamandastron. He obeyed the badger's orders faithfully, and did not hesitate to face danger in the process. In a heroic act of service and selflessness, Colonel Clary ultimately laid down his life to save a group of oarslaves who had been taken hostages by searats. Biography Clary and his companions were returning to Salamandastron from their usual patrolling tour, when they rescued Storm Gullwhacker, as she was attacked by Oykamon and his toads. After tending her wounds, the trio of hares entrusted Mariel to the care of Pakatugg, hoping that the temperamental squirrel would guide her to the safety of Redwall. They paid for Pakatugg's services with their food rations and gave the lost mousemaid a Long Patrol medal. Meanwhile, Clary and his fellow rangers were sent by Rawnblade to keep a watchful eye on Gabool the Wild and his searats and help any creatures threatened by the infamous vermin. The patrol soon discovered Greypatch's ship, the Darkqueen, moored inland on River Moss and quickly dismantled it in order to prevent the searats' escape. When Bigfang and his crew returned to the ship with their oarslaves and Pakatugg as hostages, the hares engaged them in battle. Although Colonel Clary was injured by a spear thrust into his paw, his fellow rangers successfully beat the searats into retreat. Following the trail left by the vermin, the patrol found Redwall Abbey in the midst of a siege led by Greypatch. Clary, Thyme and Rosie quickly assisted Mother Mellus and Abbot Saxtus in strengthening their defenses, trained the Abbey dwellers in combat action and devised a series of diversionary tactics and counter attacks against the searats. Their combined efforts and expertise in battle forced Greypatch and his crew to scale down their attack on the Abbey. Partly inspired by the coaxing and pleading of Mother Mellus and partly out of their own heart, Colonel Clary, Brigadier Thyme and Hon Rosie decided to liberate the searats' oarslaves from their cruel masters. Although their first two rescue missions went smoothly, the hares knew that the final attempt to save all the slaves would prove extremely difficult and perilous and might cost them their lives. Assisted by Rufe Brush, Oak Tom, and Treerose, and, in a last minute gesture of bravery, a remorseful Pakatugg, they managed to rescue the slaves. In spite of the overwhelming number of enemies who opposed them, the heroic hares covered their escape by attacking the rats. The last stand against Greypatch's hordes of searats was the most desperate and gruesome battle of the Long Patrol. Using longbows, lances, and daggers, the hares threw themselves against their enemies, all the while joking and laughing. Colonel Clary fought with uncommon valor, and died on the battlefield with Brigadier Thyme, while Hon Rosie narrowly escaped dying of her terrifying injuries. In the battle, Clary had slain Shoreclaw, and many other vermin. Out of a hundred searats coming to attack Redwall, finally only eighteen survived to march back to the coast. Later, Rufe and Treerose buried Colonel Clary and Brigadier Thyme in a special area outside Redwall Abbey. Category:Hares Category:Males Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Long Patrol Members